Holding a Heart
by CayCullen
Summary: "He would always be there for Thor. His older brother may not be the brightest but he was still his brother. Loki loved him. He may be envious at times but he would never not be there for Thor."


**AN**: _This is a very short one shot about Thor and Loki. It's based on this lovely piece of fanart art/Thorki-The-things-I-remember-368192669 by GarnetQuyneDinh. I saw it on tumblr and I couldn't it get out of my head so I just had to write this scene out. Enjoy!_

* * *

A young Loki set perched by his bedroom window in Asguard, currently reading a book about spells and incantations. He had gotten rather good at them for his young age.

"Lllllllooookkiliii!"

Loki looked up from his book when he heard a loud cry of his name. More like a long whine. He saw his blonde giant of brother come running around the corner clutching his hand. Loki gave a roll of his eyes. Thor must have touched Mjolnir again. Loki shut his book with a heavy sigh as Thor approached him. His older brother must have done this maybe five times in the past three months. He knows better. Loki doesn't understand why Thor keeps trying to play with it.

"Did you touch Mjolnir again?" He asked as his brother now stood close to him, tears in his eyes as he clutched his burned hand.

Loki gave a heavy sigh, "Sometimes I wonder if I really am the mischievous one."

It was odd if he really sat back and thought about it. Loki got in far more trouble than for but it was petty things. Turning wine into snakes, scaring children that annoyed him with his clones of himself and lastly listening things he really shouldn't. Thor nodded quickly, panicked that Loki would go tell Mother like he used to when they were younger.

"Don't tell Mother! Please?" He begged.

Thor has gotten into trouble because of this before. He hates when his parents are angry with him. He hardly ever upset them so when it happened it made him feel miserable.

Loki looked at Thor with disbelief. Did his older brother really think that he would still run and tell Mother about every bad thing Thor ever did? He was far past that. He was older now. He may be an ease dropper but he was no longer a snitch.

"Of course I won't!" He assured the sobbing mess of an oaf.

He looked at his brother, rubbing at the stinging hand as if that would ease the pain.

"Come sit here," he said gesturing toward the window, "And let me see your hand."

Thor didn't need to be told twice; he ran to the window seat and sat down in front of his brother.

"It burns terribly, Brother." He whimpered, hating to admit such a thing but if he could admit weakness to anyone it was his brother.

Loki took Thor's extended hand and examined it. The burn wasn't all that bad. It would heal if Thor had the patients. But Loki knows that Thor has none.

"It won't in a moment," He said, locking eyes with his brother and giving him a smile before he took a deep breath.

Once he exhaled an icy like mist left his mouth as he blew on Thor's hand. Thor didn't jump like he did the first time Loki did this to him. He was used to it now. He was still unsure of how Loki could do that. Loki was gifted with a lot of magic but Thor has never seen anyone but his younger brother do that. He smiled as the red tender skin turned white again.

"Better?" Loki asked and Thor nodded as he looked at his hand.

"A lot."

The blonde godling stared at his hand for a moment. It was amazing the things his brother could do. He was truly lucky to have him. He looked up and placed both of his hands on the sides of Loki's face, pulling him close so their noses would touch and closed his eyes.

"You are amazing, Brother!" He praised as he rubbed their noises together (something Mother had always done to them).

"I know I can always count on you for help."

Thor was sure of that. No matter what, no matter where or who, he knew his brother would come and help if he was needed. That's what brothers do and he trusted Loki to always do the same.

Loki smiled, his cheeks flushing as he let his eyes close. He was getting a strange feeling in his stomach. Almost as if he was upside down. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was just one he didn't fully understand yet.

"Of course," He whispered in response.

He would always be there for Thor. His older brother may not be the brightest but he was still his brother. He loved him. Loki may be envious at times but he would never not be there for Thor.

"You big dummy," he teased and Thor pulled away giving him a playful shove.

"Stop it," Thor said with a grin.

"Make me," replied Loki with a wink and he let out a howl of laughter as Thor wrestled him to the ground.

The brothers horsed played on the floor, kicking, laughing and going on without a care in the world.

**oOo**

This was one of the good memories. This was a fond memory for both Loki and Thor. They could both remember it clearly despite how much they had grown.

They had grown in many ways. Age, wisdom…apart. They have strayed far from each other. The pair claimed to hate each other now.

**oOo**

Loki sat alone in his glass prison. He had grown used to being alone. He had grown experience of being alone since he was a child. It didn't bother him like he used to. In fact, he liked it. It was quite.

He never got visitors. Not even the mother who raised him. He was hated not. By everyone. It wasn't uncommon. He felt hated and unwanted before. Now everyone was just being honest and blunt. Good. Loki prefers it that way.

It was the same as any other day when he heard someone walking down the hall. Oh no. Not just someone. The someone. The someone who hated him most of all. He would know those damn footsteps anywhere. He chuckled as Thor's footsteps got closer. The idiot must need help. There would be no other reason for Thor to come to him. He needed him. He needed to use him again. The mighty Thor needed his baby brother to come and help fix the terrible problems he was too dumb to solve.

When he saw his brother standing by his prison he just smirked at him. His hair was longer now. He looked older. He looked stressed. The oaf needed help. Whatever that was going on must be distressing.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help." He sneered.

Thor glared at the man in the prison cell.

"I can always count on you for help." He said firmly.

Almost as if those words were a threat and they would make Loki want to help.

Honestly, they did make Loki shiver. Oh the times when Loki would drop anything to help his brother. Sometimes he missed them. But not now.

He let out a laugh, a scary echoing sound in this prison. "Oh Thor, many years have passed. I will not be used by you again."

Thor gave a roll of his eyes and then stared at the ground.

"I was never using you," he said through gritted teeth.

Loki gave a scoff and he looked away from the blonde.

"Really? Because I have plenty of childhood memories of you seeking my help and as soon as I gave it, you'd go running off without me!" He hissed, turning his head quickly to glare at the man who tossed him into an abbess not so long ago.

"Do not pretend as if you were never invited to come along," Thor replied.

"And do not pretend as if I was truly wanted on all of the hunting trips, parties and battles."

Thor shook his head quickly as he got closer to the glass.

"I recall plenty of battles with you-

"Yes and what were the words then?!" Loki yelled.

A silence fell and Thor avoiding looking at Loki. It was hard to look him in the eye now.

"_Brother, please, please, help me beat the scary monsters in another realm."_ Loki gave a chuckle before he turned his whole body to look at Thor.

"That's all I ever was...an object to be used for your benefit," He said simply because he had come to terms with that many ages ago.

"Not to me you were not." Thor said, suddenly looking Loki in the eye.

"But that's what you made me feel like!" Loki shouted and Thor looked down at the floor once again.

The silence was deafening.

When his brother wouldn't look back up at him (_coward_), Loki turned his head away and closed his eyes. He was done with this nonsense.

"Go away," he ordered.

Thor took a very deep breath before he looked back up.

"Brother, help me… Please?"

Loki eyes opened slowly as he got that feeling again. That feeling his brother always seemed to yank out of him. The feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had grown far too accustom to.

That was all it took. Loki's mind was made up right then and there. He would help. He would help the idiot because he honestly was too stupid to even comprehend what he was up against.

"When do we start?"

* * *

_The End._


End file.
